


On The Way Home

by TeddyBearTy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIFUMI, Hifumi Needs More Content, I love them so much, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Characters, but they're only slight, there's mentions of alcoholic beverages, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyBearTy/pseuds/TeddyBearTy
Summary: Leon pop the question to the love of his life.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Yamada Hifumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	On The Way Home

It started on the way home.

Leon had been indecisive. He kept his hands in his pants pockets, rubbing his fingers together. 

There were so many ways to go about this. He could’ve done it during Hifumi’s birthday party. All the attention would’ve been on him anyway so it could’ve been a great time to pop the question. He could’ve done it before the ball dropped, signaling the new year. But he didn’t do that either, it would’ve been too obvious.

It was special but Hifumi didn’t need flashy showcases of affection. Was love truly about that? To make big performances of passion? To outdo other lovers around them? To make their story Internet worthy?

And as he thought about it. During the party, before the new year began, Leon realized that he didn’t need to do all of that.

They had the little moments. And that was all that mattered.

“Hifumi…”

The two of them were on the street together. It was already one in the morning and they could hear the distant murmur of clubs around them. People were living it up with more gusto than the typical weekend. It was the start of the new year.

It was time for new beginnings.

Yamada turned to him with a giddy smile. He was in a brand new jacket that Sayaka had bought him for his birthday and it looked comfortable. He had been so happy to get it that he wore that instead of his original jacket. That grin lingered as he tilted his head.

“Hmm?”

“We’ve been together for a while now…” Leon murmured and grabbed Hifumi’s hand. “Two...three years…”

Hifumi nodded. “That’s how long we’ve dated, yes…”

“And…” he moved his boyfriend so that they’ve faced one another. His arms stayed on Hifumi’s sides while his boyfriend’s hands touched his chest. “I’ve never felt more comfortable when I’m with you…”

Hifumi wasn’t too fond of PDA but no one was around and the worry of being seen didn’t faze him. Maybe it was because he was only slightly drunk from the night’s festivities, as was Leon. But neither one of them had anything to do the next day so they did as they pleased.

Yamada smiled at the compliment as Leon continued.

“You’ve made me the happiest man in the whole wide world. And...you mean everything to me…” he lightly brushed Hifumi’s cheek. “I just want you to know that I love you…”

“I love you too…” he hummed, the two touching foreheads.

Leon then backed up a little and took a deep breath. Puffs of his breath lingered in the cold air around them as he dropped to one knee. Hifumi was confused for a second until reality set in and he stared down at his boyfriend.

He took out a velvety box and inside it was a gold ring with a pink diamond heart in the middle. It was a very cheesy ring, Leon realized, but he got it since it reminded him of the series that Hifumi loved so much.

“Hifumi Yamada…” he looked into his love’s eyes as they filled with tears. He started to get a little shaken up himself. “W-will you marry me?”

The world was silent for them now as that question hung in the air. Even if everything kept going, the noises didn’t matter. They were both crying now and before Leon even realized it, Hifumi had sunk to the ground and hugged him with all of his might.

“Yes…” he cried softly. “Yes I will…”

And that was that. Leon smiled and embraced him. The two got up off the cold ground and headed home to celebrate for a third time.

Because soon, they’ll have a wedding to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> There's images to this!! https://kumada-is-love.tumblr.com/post/639043228210954240/great-now-i-cant-stop-thinking-about-leon
> 
> Follow the link!


End file.
